La Travesura De Hana
by Itako Usui - Lady Nyana
Summary: [[One Shot]] Yoh y Anna Tienen su Primera pelea matrimonial, y Hana junto con una tropa sinigual Planean Reconciliarlos! Disfrutenloo!


**LA TRAVESURA DE HANA**

Era una Tarde Normal en la Pensión de los Asakura, todos los amigos del joven castaño estaban pasando allí las vacaciones de verano, y se dedicaban a salir todos juntos a un centro comercial, festival o parque cercano, o simplemente a pasar una tarde "tranquila" en la casa, disfrutando de las Vacaciones y del tiempo que les quedaba para divertirse todos juntos, como ya lo vienen haciendo desde hace 5 años que tienen conociéndose. Si, ya cada uno de ellos tenía alrededor de 19 años, y no es necesario puntualizar que ya los dueños de la pensión llevaban casados algunos años.

A pesar de ya no ser los mimos niños que se conocieron durante la pelea de shamanes, no hacia falta destacar que todos se seguían llevando de maravilla, a pesar del paso de los años. Seguían las mismas riñas entre El Ainu y el Chico Proveniente de China…

Len: A quien le dices Cabeza de Tiburón ah! Cabeza de Puercoespín!

Horo: Que quieres Pelear?

Manta: -con una mega gotota en la cabeza y mirándolos ya casi de color azul- Chicos... eehhmm... jeje

Y por su puesto, Seguían las Típicas intervenciones de Anna…

Anna: que ocurre aquí! –Anna mira a todos fulminantemente-

Manta: eh… jeje... hola Anna! –Manta saluda de manera particular-

Anna: -Doble mirada fulminante-

Horo: A mi no me veas! El lecherito este fue quien empezó!

Len: Lecherito! Ya te voy a enseñar quien es tu lecherito! BAZON!

Horo: COLORO!

Anna: BASTA!

Horo: AAAAAAAAAHHH! –se abalanza sobre Len-

Len: Cuchilla Dora..!

Y, Por su puesto, las Típicas "resoluciones" de paz…

Anna: -Técnica especial #1!- KIIIAAAAAA! –Toma por la cabeza a Horo y lo lanza contra Len quedando ambos Tirados en el piso- Eso es para que aprendan que en mi Casa no se hace lo que les de la Gana! –Entra a la casa de un portazo-

Bazón: esta usted bien señorito? –Con cascaditas en los ojos viendo a su amo-

Coloro: Cucurucu… -Dándole aire a un abatido Horo-Horo con la hojita que normalmente carga sobre la cabeza-

Manta: eehh… jejeje nnU

Seguían llevándose a cabo los "Prácticos y Necesarios" Entrenamientos…

Yoh: Ya..Ya.. Ya falta Poco? –Yoh llevaba puesto pesas en sus brazos y piernas y estaba "sentado" o suspendido en el aire como parte del entrenamiento impuesto por su ahora esposa-

Ryu: Solo un Poco más Don Yoh! –Ryu le daba ánimos al cansado Shaman, quien ya llevaba un Par de Horas en la misma posición- Usted Puede!

Yoh: Yaaa..! –Yoh cae en el Piso exhausto y las piernas le Temblaban-

Ryu: Pero Don Yoh si ya le falt…

Anna: Y quien dijo que era hora de Descanso? –Anna miraba a yoh de manera desafiante-

Yoh: -Con miles de gotitas en la Cabeza- eehh Annita yo... solo… jejeje…

Anna: ve a prepararte para la cena, estás todo sudado y así no pretenderás presentarte en la Comida

Yoh: está bien Annita –Le sonríe despreocupadamente-

Anna: Y mañana te toca el doble de entrenamiento para que repongas la holgazanería de hoy –Entra a la Casa Nuevamente-

Yoh: Si Anna.. –Con Cascaditas en los Ojos-

Amidamaru: No Llore Amo Yoh! –Consolando a su frustrado Amo-

Y Bueno, a pesar de tratarse de vacaciones, la Pensión seguía operando de la misma forma que en los días Hábiles, La riñas, peleas, entrenamientos, y hasta las horas de comida seguían siendo las mas esperadas por aquellos que habitaban la casa, mas claro, debido al tiempo que ya había transcurrido, algunas cosas cambiaron, tomando en cuanta que desde un par de años atrás, en la casa residía un nuevo miembro de la familia…

Pilika: Te encontréeeeeeeeee! –La Ainu rodaba por el suelo con una pequeña criatura rubia entre los brazos- ves Hana? No le puedes ganar a la tía Pilika! Menos tratándose del Juego de las escondidillas! Jajajajajaja! –Pilika se levanta del suelo llevando al pequeño Hana entre sus Brazos-

Hana: No es Justo! Estabas viendo mientras contabas Tía Pilika!

Pilika: Eso es Mentira!

Hana: verdaad!

Pilika: Mentiraa!

Anna: Porque tienen tanto escándalo?

Anna había salido de la casa para ver quienes se encargaban de arruinar la paz y la tranquilidad de su casa, aunque ya ella sabía de quienes se trataban, o al menos sabía quien era el principal causante de semejante alboroto.

Hana: Hola Mami! Tía Pilika y yo estamos jugando a las escondidillas! Quieres jugar con Nosotros? –Se le acerca a su madre y la toma de la mano mirándola tiernamente-

Pilika: Anda Anna! En esta semana que hemos estado aquí no te he visto siquiera intercambiando un par de palabras con tu hijo –Exageró la Ainu, aunque realmente aquella afirmación no estaba muy Alejada de la realidad-

Anna: -se agacha frente a su hijo y este la abraza- Hana…

Hana: Anda mamiiiii! Porfaaaa! Siiii?

Anna: ya es tarde Hana, debes ir a bañarte porque pronto Tamao terminará de preparar la cena –Anna lo mira peinando su desordenado cabello, recordándole la apariencia de su esposo, lo que provoco una leve sonrisa en ella- Te prometo que después juego contigo

Hana: Bueno… -Sonríe- Pero me dejas jugar una ultima vez?

Anna: Ultima vez, después quiero verte en la ducha o no hay postre

Hana: siiiiii te voy a Ganar tía Pilika!

Pilika: eso lo Veremos!

Anna vio la escena algo divertida, es que en realidad era gracioso ver a la Peliazul transformarse en una pequeña niña de 4 años al jugar con su "sobrino". Hana era el hijo de Yoh y de Anna, quienes ya tenían 4 años de casados, justo la edad que tiene el mas resiente miembro de la Familia. Hana es un Niño de ojos negros azabache y cabellos dorados como el de su madre, aunque era fácil distinguir que el pequeño es la viva imagen del shaman castaño, hasta en su carácter y en su inigualable sonrisa, este pequeñín podría tratarse de la reencarnación de su padre.

Ya se había hecho de noche, y todos esperaban con ansias la deliciosa cena que Tamao les había preparado con tanto esfuerzo, pero aun en la mesa faltaban por llegar dos personitas…

Horo: Es que acaso esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo? Tengo Mucha Hambre!

Len: Tu siempre tienes Hambre –Comenta para si Tomándose una botella de leche-

Pilika: pero si me dijo que ya iba a estar listo! No se que paso con él Anna, en serio…

Ryu: Don Yoh debe estar con el!

Manta: eso es obvio Ryu, Hana no estaría por ahí solo

Anna: Podrían Hacer silencio! –mira a todos algo molesta por la ausencia de su esposo y de su hijo, que por lógica, Estaban juntos. En ese momento, uno de los espíritus de Anna llega y le susurra algo al oído que la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa y más molesta- QUE HIZO QUE!

Un incómodo silencio reino en la mesa cuando la Itako se levanto estruendosamente y movió toda la vajilla que había en ella. Los miró a todos, y se volvió a sentar anunciando perturbadamente:

Anna: Tamao, sirve la mesa, Yoh y Hana no cenarán hoy con Nosotros –Cierra los ojos y se levanta de la mesa nuevamente- Ni yo tampoco –se dirige a su habitación, la cual comparte con Yoh desde que se casaron.

Todos miraron sin entender la escena de Anna, para luego Manta revelarles un secreto, mientras comenzaban a comer:

Manta: Yoh se llevo a Hana a comer Hamburguesas…

Tamao: Pero como? Si el joven Yoh sabe que Hana no puede salir a comer fuera de la casa sin permiso de la Señorita Anna

Len: Pues a Yoh le gustan la Hamburguesas, y juzgando a como es Hana, estoy seguro de que también –comenta tomándose su 4to vaso de leche-

Horo: Yo también quiero comer hamburguesas!

Len: Pero no es saludable, es mejor la comida China

Horo: -remedando a Len- "es mejor la comida China! Ay si mírenme, yo como comida china y soy mas débil que el gran Horo-Horo"

Len: A quien estas remedando! Deja la envidia Loro-Loro

Horo: Como que envidia! Y como que Loro-Loro! Ya vas a…!

Pilika: -Mintiéndole un pedazo de pan de Horo en la boca para que se callara- Con razón Anna estaba tan Molesta, por lo general no le gusta que hagamos algo sin que ella lo sepa

Horo: estof debióg hadberr quebragntados sssu orgutllo eng pegdazossh..

Len: No hables con la boca llena torpe, es de mala educación

Ryu: No hablen así de Doña Anna, no creo que haya sido eso lo que le haya molestado

Horo: -tragándose todo de un solo bocado- y como de que no! Si todos sabemos que Anna detesta que la desobedezcamos, yo creo que no ha matado a Yoh porque sus suegros la matarían a ella

Tamao: No hable así joven Horo-Horo, la señorita Anna no es de esa clase de gente

Horo: entonces de cual? De la autoritaria, mandona, orgullosa y altanera? –Metiéndose una buena tanda de arroz en la boca-

Manta: chicos, bajen la voz, Anna podría escucharlos…

Len: Yo no he dicho nada, si la pagan con alguien, no será conmigo

Horo: Insinúas que todos vamos a pagar los platos rotos y tu no? –Apunta a Len con un pedazo de pollo en la mano-

Len: Exacto

Horo: ven acá..!

Pilika: Hermano! Se te enfría la Comida!

Horo: jummmm…. –se vuelve a sentar en su lugar- Si no es porque la comida es mas importante que tú, te haría pedazos… -se come el pollo y todo lo que le queda en el plato- ahh.. Que ricoo!

Tamao: Gracias Joven Horo-Horo… -se sonroja-

Manta: si Tamao, te quedo deliciosa la cena, lastima que yoh se la perdiera…

Y mientras todos dialogaban placenteramente durante la cena, no sabían que alguien los estaba escuchando desde detrás del muro que daba hacia las escaleras…

Anna: Como si me importara lo que todos ustedes dicen –mira hacia la puerta esperando a que llegaran los dos chicos- Como se te ocurre llevarte a Hana a comer, y haberme dejado aquí con toda esta banda de locos….

Y es que lo que decía Ryu era cierto, a Anna no le molestaba que Yoh se haya llevado a Hana a comer hamburguesas, lo que le molestaba es que actuara como si viviera solo, como si ella no existiera… Aunque realmente, así se sentía ella, inexistente en el corazón de Yoh, aunque ella sabía que no era así, pues Yoh le demostraba casi a Diario lo mucho que ella le importaba, pero mantenía su distancia, y lo había hecho con más ímpetu desde que llegaron sus amigos, y realmente no sabía si no le demostraba sus sentimientos por mantener la imagen de ella, o por miedo a que sus amigos pensaran algo malo. Y es que qué tenia de malo que sus amigos supieran que ellos se amaban? No tenía nada de malo, o si? Tal vez la culpa era de ella, pues como había dicho Pilika, desde que ellos llegaron, ella ni se había preocupado por acercarse a su hijo, no de una forma materna, solo se le acercaba para hacerlo entrenar… Y si pasaba lo mismo con Yoh? Y si el creía que era ella la que no quería que todos se dieran cuenta que se amaban? Ya todo era muy confuso…

Ya todos habían terminado de comer, y se habían dirigido a la sala de la televisión, que quedaba algo retirada de las escaleras y de la puerta de entrada a la casa. Unos minutos mas tarde, se vio la puerta abrirse, y entrar por ella una figura larga y con dos cabezas, acaso era un espectro? Anna se levanto del lugar, y al encender la luz, vio a un Yoh sonriente y muy despeinado cargando a su pequeño hijo en los hombros, quien venia jugueteando con los audífonos naranjas del castaño. Anna se paro en medio del pasillo, con la intención de saludarlos, pero su carácter y su orgullo la llevo mucho más allá de esa idea de Amigable Bienvenida…

Anna: estas son horas de llegar? Recuerdas que ahora estamos casados?

Aquello le tomo de sorpresa a un distraído Yoh, que había dicho? El esperaba que al encontrarlo le gritaría y lo mandaría a entrenar, que diría que Hana podría enfermarse al salir a esas horas de la noche, y el ya tenía una solución planeada para eso, pero decirle que como se le ocurría llegar tarde y recordarle al mismo tiempo que estaban casados? Eso no podía procesarlo la perezosa mente del joven Asakura…

Yoh: ah?

Anna: eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Ah! Yoh no se si recordaras que estamos casados, que llevamos una vida juntos, y que no puedes irte así nada mas olvidándote de que yo existo! –Anna estaba demasiado alterada, y debido a los gritos en el recibidor, llamó la atención de todos en la casa, y en menos de un minuto ya estaban todos asomados y preguntándose que estaba pasando-

Yoh: Anna… Yo... solo… llevé a Hana a comer, se lo merecía! Hoy tuvo un día muy duro…

Anna: y yo que? Yo tuve un día lindo acaso? Que no te importa que me pase?

Yoh: esto.. Anna.. Te sientes bien? –Yoh miraba a Anna realmente muy confundido, que era aquello, su primero pelea matrimonial? Aunque no esperaba que aquella ultima afirmación le dolería mucho a la ya lastimada Itako-

Anna: que si me pasa algo? Estas demente o que? En que mundo vives Yoh? De verdad no te importa que me pase? Respóndeme!

Esta vez si había estallado la pelea, Yoh se veía realmente serio, así que bajó a Hana de sus hombros y se lo puso en los brazos a Pilika, Hana accedió y la abrazo, estando bastante asustado y mirando a sus padres intentando descifrar en sus miradas que era lo que les pasaba…

Yoh: esto no es para que lo hablemos en público Anna

Anna: y porque no? A que le temes? Te avergüenzas de mi acaso?

Yoh: esto es entre tú y yo Anna, no es necesario que todos en esta casa nos vean discutir ni se enteren de que es lo que pasa, en especial nuestro hijo…. Recuerdas que tenemos uno? –Yoh tomo a Hana de nuevo en sus brazos, al notar que los miraba confundido y se veía bastante perturbado por la actitud que sus padres acababan de tomar, Hana fue a los brazos de su padre y este le sonríe reconfortante mente, y Hana, mas calmado, le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego Yoh mirar a Anna seriamente- entonces?

Aquello último hizo a Anna reaccionar un poco, que le había pasado? Cuando fue que empezó aquella absurda pelea? Miro a Hana, y noto temor en sus ojos, esa clase te temor que ella sentía cuando se sentía desubicada y sola… Aquel temor que sintió hace unos minutos antes de que Yoh llegara a Casa…

Anna: Si, tienes razón… al menos me dejas acostar a Hana? –Miró a Yoh, quien simplemente le sonrió, Le dio un beso de buenas noches a Hana y lo dejó en los Brazos de su esposa para luego dirigirse a la cocina, Anna tomo a Hana entre sus Brazos y lo arrulló dulcemente subiendo la esclares hacia la habitación que ocupaba su hijo-

Yoh miraba las estrellas a través de la Ventana, no entendía que le pasaba a Anna, que estaba haciendo mal? Porque le dio aquel ataque de rabia de repente? No se esperaba eso, solo quería llevar a su hijo a su lugar de comida rápida favorito, le costaría tan caro aquel Gesto? Que habrá querido decir su Prometida con todo lo que le dijo, avergonzarse de ella? Preocuparse por ella? Eran muchos reproches para una sola Noche… Y lo peor era, que todo acababa de comenzar…

En el piso de arriba, Anna se encontraba cambiando de ropa a su hijo en lo que era su habitación, le colocó la pijama y lo acostó en su cama cuna, notando que Hana tenía una expresión en el rostro, muy rara para un niño de su edad…

Anna: Sucede algo Pequeño? –Acariciando su cabello desordenado, haciendo que cada vez se acordará más de su esposo-

Hana: Porqué mamá le gritaba de esa forma a mi Papá…

Era cierto, Anna seguía ordenándole muchas cosas a Yoh, pero nunca le había gritado, al menos no desde que habían contraído matrimonio, y mucho menos, en frente de su hijo, y Hana era un niño muy Astuto y observador, muy parecido a ella, como para no haber notado esa rara actitud…

Anna: Pues, veras Hana, cuando la gente está casada, tiende a Pelearse...

Hana: y eso porque mami? –Je, era típico, ya Hana estaba en la edad de preguntar por todo, y Anna se había convertido en su primera víctima-

Anna: Porque es necesario, ya que, por desgracia, es la única forma de resolver sus problemas…

Hana: Pero es la primera vez que papá y tú pelean verdad? –Una vez más se comprobó la inocencia infantil, Hana acababa de hacer una afirmación que era cierta, en 4 años, ellos nunca habían tenido su primera pelea, tal vez era porque Yoh nunca le llevaba la contraria a Anna, y porque ella siempre estuvo segura de todo… Cosa que esta noche, se había vuelto algo para dudar…

Anna: Si, así es, y tal vez, era necesario que pasara –le sonríe levemente-

Hana: papá lo ha visto?

Anna: -algo confundida- qué cosa bebé?

Hana: La hermosa sonrisa de mami –anna no pudo evitar ruborizarse, su hijo era un chico muy listo, y era tan parecido a yoh, algo que le hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago pues jamás creyó que alguien podría llevar tanta inocencia dentro de si mismo-

Anna: Si, muchas veces, aunque hace ya mucho que mamá no le sonríe a el

Hana: Y porque?

Anna: Pues… -Anna no sabía que responder, porque nunca le regalaba a yoh esa clase de sonrisas, si yoh cada que podía le regalaba una? Prueba de ello, el entrenamiento de esta tarde, el no hizo mas que sonreírle, sin importar que ella lo haya regañado, aunque sabía que después se deprimió un poco por la imposición que le hizo ella, el aún así, le sonrió…

Hana: Mamá no quiere a papá?

Anna: Pues si, pero ahora todo es un poco diferente

Hana: Y porque?

Anna: es complicado Hana…

Hana: -bostezando- no mami, nada es complicado… además, sonreír es más fácil vez? –Hana le sonríe, provocando que Anna también sonriera-

Anna: Si, es verdad, ahora pequeño es hora de dormir –le da un beso de buenas noches, lo cobija y sale de la habitación-

Hana: Buenas Noches mami…

Ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche, hace una hora que había transcurrido el suceso en el pasillo principal de la casa , y los miembros de la misma ya se habían acostado a dormir, a excepción de 2 personas, que compartían la misma habitación. La rubia se encontraba sentada en frente de un espejo, peinando su cabello, mientras que el castaño estaba sentado en la ventana aún contemplando las estrellas…

Anna: -mirando a Yoh- y no piensas decir nada?

Yoh: Que hermosas se ven hoy las estrellas…

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír, pero Yoh no alcanzó a ver esa sonrisa, pues estaba embelesado contemplando las estrellas… Como envidiaba esa mirada, porque yoh no podía mirarla a ella de esa forma? Ay no… ay estaba otra vez, preguntas estúpidas dentro de su cabeza… es que no era Justo! Nada Justo…

El shaman notó el paulatino silencio de la Itako, así que volteó y la Miró… Ella estaba mirando el suelo, pensativa, muy pensativa… Se veía realmente hermosa para los ojos del enamorado shaman… Hace tiempo no la veía así, realmente, hace tiempo que siquiera la miraba con atención, como lo hacía ahora… Sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos se iluminaban con la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana, y sus labios se veían rosados, apetecibles, realmente hermosos…

La itako despertó de sus pensamientos, y cruzó su mirada con la del atento shaman, podría quedarse horas así, pero tenían que resolver un pequeño problema, y ninguno sabía por donde empezar…

Mientras tanto, en una habitación no muy lejana, se planeaba una Conspiración….

Hana: Todos están presentes?

Todos: Siiiiiiiiiii!

Hana: Tía Pilika… -Hana la mira con una gotota en la cabeza- que haces tu aquí? Esta es Una reunión de Espíritus!

Pilika: Pero es que no Podía dormir –mira a su sobrino suplicando- puedo quedarme? Siiiiiiiiiiii?

Hana: -Rascándose la nuca muy al estilo de su padre- Bueno… Está bien! Necesitaremos mucha gente!

Tokaghero: No somos gente chiquillo, y si estoy aquí es porque no puedo dormir –refunfuñando-

Amidamaru: Vamos Tokaghero, todos sabemos que querías ayudar y no querías quedarte solo –Amidamaru le intenta dar un codazo, pero lo traspasa- o.oU Ups

Coloro: Cucu rucu!

Bazón: Y que hacemos todos aquí jovencito Hana?

Hana: El plan es, ayudar a mamá y papá a reconciliarse! Y por eso he decidido que nos llamemos… el grupo de los RECONCILIADORES!

Pasa una remolinillo del desierto por la habitación, y se escucha un grillito replicar en la esquina de la misma.

Pilika: Reconciliadores? Es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir Hana?

Hana: Qué… acaso no les gusta? –Puso un gesto malhumorado en la cara para luego estar a punto de empezar a llorar-

Amidamaru: No no no! No llore jovencito Hana! Es un nombre fantástico, grandioso! Excelente!

Tokaghero: -susurrando- como se nota que es el hijo de tu Amo…

Amidamaru: Ejem… -cambiando el tema- Pero jovencito Hana, No creo prudente que usted se entrometa entre sus padres

Hana: Que es prudente Amidamaru? o.o

Amidamaru: Olvídelo jovencito Hana –Amidamaru lo mira con gotitas en la cabeza-

Pilika: Bueno! Necesitaremos un líder para llevar a acabo el plan!

Hana: Tiene que ser alguien astuto..

Amidamaru: Discreto!

Bazón: Estratégico! Como el señorito Len –se le iluminan los ojos-

Tokaghero: Misterioso, como yo –se apunta con el dedo-

Coloro: Cucu rucu!

Hana: Siii eso también Coloro!

Pilika: Desde cuando entiendes a coloro Hana? –lo mira asombrada-

Hana: no le entendí, intentaba darle ánimos jijiji –Hana sonríe así al estilo de Yoh, mientras todos lo miran con una gotita en la cabeza-

Pilika: Bueno, yo dirigiré el plan! Así que… Manos a la Obra! –se levanta y alza el puño heroicamente mientras todos la miraban sentados- que? Vamos! La noche se va!

Hana: pero Tía… No hemos planeado anda aun!

Pilika: eehh.. Jejeje perdón!

Después de unos Momentos, tenían todo planeado, los espíritus salieron volando por la ventana, y Pilika y Hana salieron del cuarto silenciosamente en busca de la pareja de enamorados…

Mientras tanto, en la Habitación Principal de la Pensión….

Anna: Es que tu nunca entiendes nada Yoh! Ese es tu Problema!

Yoh: Y si ese es el problema porque nunca me lo habías dicho!

Anna: porque nunca escuchas lo que digo, escuchas a todos menos a mí!

Yoh: Y que te hace pensar eso!

Anna: Tú me lo haces Pensar!

Ya llevaban rato discutiendo, ambos habían perdido la razón y empezaron a decir palabras sin pensar, Hana y Pilika tenían asomados en la puerta de la Habitación alrededor de 10 minutos, pero como la pareja estaba tan entretenida discutiendo, no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Anna: Ah si? Entonces dime como debo comportarme SABELOTODO!

Yoh: Solo quiero que seas un poco diferente!

Anna: Como serlo si no me dejas!

Yoh: Que no te dejo! Si yo nunca hago nada!

Anna: exacto! Exacto…

Yoh miro a Anna, y se quedó en silencio, tenía razón, el nunca había hecho nada para demostrarle que le molestaba su fría actitud, pero realmente tampoco se había preocupado por Demostrárselo… En ese momento, sonó una canción romántica de fondo, que era aquello? Yoh opto por asomarse en la ventana y vio… Un tocadiscos?

Anna: qué es? Qué ocurre?

Yoh: Pues… no lo se –miró a Anna, quien se asomó y vio lo mismo que Yoh, quién decidió bajar a inspeccionar acompañado por la Itako-

Mientras que Abajo…

Tokaghero: Que no podrías ser más torpe? Como vas a dejar eso en medio del césped! Era en los matorrales! M-A-T-O-R-R-A-L-E-S

Coloro: Cucurucu…

Amidamaru: Bueno, ya es tarde, ahí vienen el amo Yoh y la Señorita Anna!

Bazón: Silencio! Escóndanse!

Anna: escuchaste algo Yoh?

Yoh: Si… Entre los Matorrales, quédate aquí Anna

Anna: Y que pensabas que haría tonto?

Yoh:-emitió un sonido de molestia y decidió asomarse, y en eso…-

Anna: Yoh, escuchas eso?

Yoh: Si, claro que si… -miró a Anna, quien miraba las estrellas- Anna…

Anna: Es justo como aquella Noche… Lo recuerdas?

Yoh: Como no hacerlo…

En la atmósfera se podía sentir un ambiente menos denso que el de la habitación, y el tocadiscos acababa de hacer sonar aquella canción que fue tocada el día en que ambos jóvenes se había casado, y el baile de celebración había sido llevado a cabo con aquella hermosa canción, justo como aquella noche, bajo las estrellas, cubriendo con su manto la hermosa noche, iluminando la primera noche de casados de la pareja… Ante aquella acción, el castaño solo optó por preguntar…

Yoh: Annita… Esto… Yo… Bailamos? –La miró, algo temeroso por la respuesta de la itako-

Anna: Si… Claro, porque no… -se acerco a su esposo, quien la tomó delicadamente por la cintura, haciendo que la itako, por falta de confianza, colocara ambas manos en los hombros del shaman, quien se sintió un poco incómodo por la falta de confianza impuesta por su esposa-

Yoh: Annita… Yo, lo siento… No debí hablarte así…

Anna: esto… bueno…. Yo…. AIIICH! YOOH! –el apacible ambiente había cambiado radicalmente cuando la estruendosa voz de la Itako se dejó escuchar al compás que su torpe esposo la pisaba brutalmente- PODRÍAS TENES MAS CUIDADO!

Yoh: Lo siento! Es que hace mucho que no bailo!

Anna: Pues no es excusa para pisarme idiota! –Enfurecida, entró nuevamente a la casa, dejando afuera a un muy aturdido Yoh-

Yoh: Demonios….

Mientras, del otro lado de los matorrales, ya Pilika y su adorado sobrino habían llegado al lugar de encuentro con los espíritus, y por su puesto, presenciaron todo el show y escándalo armado solo por un torpe mal paso de baile.

Hana: Ay no… Tía Pilika, que hacemos ahora? –Se notaba preocupado, pues como no estarlo, si ahora acababan de ser los principales causantes, o al menos, tenían parte de la culpa, de que la pelea entre sus padres fuera a un grado mayor-

Pilika: Tranquilo Hana, probaremos el Plan "B"…

Tokaghero: Y cual es ese?

Hana: Ya verán… jijiji vamos Tropa! –al pasar Yoh a la casa, todos corrieron silenciosamente hacia ella, para llevar a cabo el segundo plan maestro propuesto por el grupo de "reconciliadores".

Anna: -con una gran bolsa de hielo sobre el pie- mira lo que haz hecho!

Yoh: Anna no exageres… no piso tan duro!

Anna: si aja…

Yoh: Anna, por favor, no vayamos a empezar… mejor olvidémonos de todo si?

Anna: Olvidarlo? Ja! Claro, así como TÚ olvidaste llevarme a Comer hamburguesas contigo?

Yoh: Pero que… no me digas que por eso es todo este alboroto! Creí que no te gustaban! Nunca me dejas prepararlas!

Anna: eso no significa que no me gusten Yoh! No se te ha ocurrido pensar que no son sanas para tu hijo?

Yoh: entonces si es por eso!

Anna: NO! Es decir… ay! Ya me confundiste!

Del otro lado de la sala, tras los muebles…

Pilika: esto no se ve bien, mejor actuemos ya!

Amidamaru: -Con una gotita en la cabeza- Cree que esto funcione señorita Pilika?

Pilika: Por su puesto! Anda Tokaghero! Hazlo!

Tokaghero: y porque no lo hace el? –Apuntando a Bazón-

Pilika: Porque el controla las luces! Anda ve!

Tokaghero: y que hay de ti Piluka? Tú también podrías vestirte, el traje es tuyo!

Pilika: Piluka? A quien llamas Piluka? Anda allá espíritu Mundano y haz tu trabajo! yo debo coordinarlos, y cuidar al pequeño Hana!

Tokaghero: Pero…

Pilika: hazlo ya!

Anna: Hacer qué? –al estar masajeando su pie, no se percató de quien dijo tal cosa, así que al estar "sola" con Yoh, Supuso que había sido el-

Yoh: Eh? Yo no he dicho nada!

Anna: ah! Ahora me vas a decir paranoica!

Yoh: te lo juro! Yo no..

Pan! Se escuchó un gong (artefacto chino que se suena en ceremonias y que es muy parecido a un platillo de batería) y al voltear, ven a un Tokaghero vestido con mantas y campanas estando alrededor de el muchas velas y aromatizantes.

Yoh: To… To… Tokaghero? –Intentando contener la risa-

Anna: que es esto un chiste?

Amidamaru: ven? Les dije que no funcionaría…

Pilika: Tú cállate!

Hana: Tía Pilika… -preocupado al ver que el plan no funcionaba como ellos planeaban-

Pilika: Calma Hana… todo saldrá bien, ya verás…

Anna: Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Yoh: Jajajajajaja! –Revolcándose de risa en el piso al ver a Tokaghero vestido como instructor de Feng Shui-

Horo: Se puede saber que está pasando? –Se ve a un adormilado Horo bajar por la escaleras- Algunos shamanes intentamos Dormir…

Tamao: Que sucede señorita Anna? Porque están levantados a esta hora? –sale Tamao con su Pijama cursi de corazoncitos Rosados-

Ryu: aaaahhh –dando un muy GRAN bostezo- Que esto es una fiesta y no me avisaron?

Len: No, no es una fiesta, y si lo es, debe ser una de disfraces a juzgar la imitación barata de vestimenta china que trae puesta Tokaghero

Pilika: Como te atreves de burlarte de mi traje de relajación china? –Sale Pilika de detrás del sillón dando un gran salto-

Tokaghero: Al menos me tocó el papel principal! No como el torpe de Bazón!

Bazón: Ho…ho…hola Señorito –saludando a Len con una gota en la Cabeza estando detrás de la puerta de la cocina con muchas velas reflectores linternas y demás-

Amidamaru: Ay no… esto no podría estar peor-

Coloro: Cucurucu….

Anna: Que significa todo esto, que hacen todos ustedes aquí armando una clase de teatro ah? Alguien me lo puede explicar? –Miraba hacia todas direcciones, mientras que al parecer todos, o la gran mayoría de ellos, excluyendo a los espíritus, estaban tan asombrados como ella- y bien? Nadie sabe que pasa aquí?

Hana: Si, yo lo se… Todo esto es mi Culpa mami…

Anna se sorprendió mucho, así como Yoh, mientras los demás residentes no entendían mucho la situación. Todos los espíritus se colocaron detrás del pequeño, mientras este, muy apenado, no encontraba mas que mirar el piso.

Pilika: Hana! Ese no era el Plan!

Anna: Plan? Plan para que?

Hana: es que… mamá… yo solo quería… -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y ante esto, Pilika abrazó a su sobrino-

Pilika: Pues, verás Anna, Hana estaba muy perturbado por tu pelea con Yoh, y pues queríamos ayudarlos a reconciliarse para que se sintiera mejor…

Anna: Es eso cierto Hana? –lo miró muy confundida, acaso aquello había sido caso tal como para que su hijo sintiera la necesidad de ayudarlos-

Hana: Pues… si… Pero los Planes no fueron mi idea… Yo solo formé el comité…

Yoh: Comité? Es decir, que todo este teatro, es para reconciliarnos? –Miró a Tokaghero-

Tokaghero: a mi no me vea! Todo fue idea de Piluka!

Pilika: Es Pilika! P-I-L-I-K-A! Pilika!

Anna: Eso no importa ya! –Se acerca a su hijo y lo carga- Hana, no era necesario que hicieras esto Hijo…

Hana: Pero... pero… pero es que Papá y tú no dejaban de pelear, y yo creí que…

Yoh: Hana, tu mami y yo lo vamos a resolver, tú no debes meterte en asuntos de mayores pequeño, no es bueno…

Hana: Pero si no lo hago, no se reconciliarán nunca…

Yoh: Y quien dijo eso?

Tokaghero: -apuntando a la Peliazul- Piluka lo hizo

Pilika: que qué yo? No no yo no fui! Yo no más quise ayudar al pequeño Hana! Y no me llamo Piluka!

Anna: Basta! Váyanse todos a dormir! Esto no es ningún show!

Hana: Pero mamá…

Anna: Hana, te prometo que tu papá y yo estaremos bien si? Ve a acostarte, Pilika, haces el favor de llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo AHÍ para que Yoh y yo podamos resolver nuestro problemita?

Pilika: eehh… si Anna –toma al pequeño Hana entre sus brazos-

Anna: hasta mañana Hana –le da un beso en la frente-

Yoh: Hasta mañana Hijo -le desordena un poco el cabello y le sonríe- tranquilo, todo estará bien

Hana: si, papá –le sonríe y se va a su cuarto, junto con Pilika y todos los demás-

Tokaghero: Y nosotros qué?

Amidamaru: eehmm… Mejor nos vamos –Sujeta a todos los espíritus y se los lleva-

Anna: -dándose la vuelta y mirando a Yoh- Mejor resolvamos esto…

Yoh: Pero es que tu no me dejas…

Anna: cómo que no te dejo!

Yoh: Anna, mírate, por todo te alteras!

Anna: Eso no es cierto…. –Vira la Mirada hacia otro lado-

Yoh: -Sujetando su rostro- ah no? Y que estás haciendo ahora? –la mira, esperando un respuesta- al menos dime… que hice mal?

Era realmente tierno lo que pasaba ahora, Yoh sujetaba gentilmente el rostro de su esposa, mirándola a los ojos intentando descifrar aquello que querían decirle sus hermosos y oscuros ojos, Anna lo miraba, suspiró, y prosiguió…

Anna: Supongo que… estoy Celosa…

Yoh: Celosa? –aquello no lo esperaba, así que puso cara de asombro- y eso? De quién?

Anna: de tus amigos… Últimamente, les haz prestado mas atención a ellos, a todos, incluso a Hana lo has tratado igual que siempre, menos a mi…

Yoh: Eso no es cierto, yo…

Anna: claro que es cierto Yoh! Hoy te fuiste con Hana y me dejaste aquí sola! Como si no existiera!

Yoh: Temí que me prohibieras salir, por eso no te lo dije

Anna: Yoh, creí que…

Yoh: Lo siento Annita, tienes razón, me olvide de ti, no pensé que tal vez querías compartir con Hana y conmigo, y me arrepiento de no haberte preguntado, porque te extrañe mucho en la cena…

Anna: Yoh… -sonrío un poco, pero luego bajó la mirada- no…. No es solo eso…

Yoh: entonces que más? –Sujetó su rostro nuevamente- Dímelo, que mas he hecho mal?

Anna: No, no solo Tú… es que… me gustaría que fueras más… Más cariñoso conmigo, sin importar que tus amigos estén presentes…

Yoh: si no lo hago es porque no me dejas

Anna: Lo se! Yo… Yo lo se, es solo que siempre creí que te daba vergüenza…

Yoh: Annita, como vas a pensar eso, si eres lo mas valioso que tengo? No me da vergüenza gritarle al mundo que te amo, si fuera así, no me habría casado contigo…

Anna: -sonriendo un poco- Lo se, pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes más seguido…

Yoh: Prometo que lo haré si tu Prometes hacerlo mas seguido –sujeta su rostro y la mira sonriendo al notar su sonrisa, ella entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió ampliamente, como casi nunca lo hacía-

Anna: te lo prometo

Yoh: vamos a la habitación si?

Anna: Si, está bien.. –Sonríe, y no puede evitar que Yoh la tomara en brazos y la llevara como recién casados a la habitación-

Yoh: -al llegar a la habitación coloca a Anna sobre la cama y el se coloca sobre ella clocando ambas manos al lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla mirándola fijamente- Eres tan hermosa…

Anna: -sonrojada- Te amo Yoh… -abraza su cuello y lo atrae hacia ella, quedando recostada ella debajo de el-

Yoh: Yo también Anna, mas que a nada –le sonríe y la besa con pasión, mientras acaricia suavemente su cintura por debajo de su vestido-

Pilika: -llevaba rato asomada en la puerta viendo todo junto con su sobrino a quien le tapa los ojos , pues estaba viendo la escena de reconciliación- Esto es censurado para ti Hana

Hana: Y porquee? –dice el pequeño Quejándose- Que pasa?

Pilika: Pues, solo puedo decirte que Seguro pronto tendrás un Hermanito –Sonrió, tomó a Hana, y tras si, dejando a los amantes disfrutar de su noche, cerró silenciosamente la Puerta-

* * *

Neee Hola de Nuevo! nOn He aquí otra historia, espero la hayan disfrutado tando como yo! jijiji No me he olvidado de Dame tu Aire, Prometo subir el Siguiente capi lo mas pronto que Pueda! Pero tuve le necesidad de escribir esto por un atacazo artistico que me dio xDD! Aunque me exedi un poco mas de lo que era la idea original nee pero no importa! Si les gustó, dejen reviews! y si no tbnn! Apreciare mucho sus críticas!

Nos vemoos! nOn


End file.
